Yugioh arc v: New challenges
by Starbird64
Summary: Will the kids of Yuya and the rest of the gang overcome these new challenges
1. chapter 1

chapter 1: New characters info

By the way the characters in Yugioh arc v: Yuya's new life have children now all the characters i've implemented in it now have children by the age of fourteen and Yuya and The rest are in there late twenty's okay here our the children's character info and Yuya and Yuzu and the rest of the gangs new updated decks and outfits here they are

Yuya Sakaki: *Same hair style*

Outfit: blue and red t-shirt with yugioh cards on it consiting of odd-eyes,mozarta and dark magican green jacket with orange highlights Purple jeans and blue,red,purple and orange trainers with pink laces no facial hair Age: 27 Height: Medium-Tall

Yuzu Sakaki: *Same hair style but longer and twirled at the end pigtails*

Outfit: Short-Skirted Pink Dress with blue Leggings and white shorts with pale Amber Strap Heels Star necklace and bracelet of course Age: 26 Height: Medium

Rin Blades: *Same hair style Longer hair shoulder length tied into a ponytail*

Outfit: Blue shorts With green Leggings and Purple heel boots bracelet of course and t-shirt with Clear-Wing and Crystal-Wing Dragon WindWitch: Winter bell and WindWitch: Crystal bell with long green and white gloves for her D-Wheel Age: 25 Height: Medium

Yugo Blades: *Same hair style cut shorter still yellow and blue hair*

outfit: long sleeved Red T-shirt blue cargo pants and brown boots with white laces and blue driving gloves for his D-Wheel of course and a blue and White jacket No facial hair Age: 26 Height: Medium-Tall

Yuto Black: *Same hair style shorter*

outfit: purple and black T-shirt with dark blue highlights dark green Jacket clipped to T-Shirt blue baggy jeans with light purple trainers and dark purple laces no facial hair Age: 26 Height: Medium-Tall

Ruri Black: *Same hair style little bit longer*

outfit: Dark Purple Short-Skirted dress light purple heels with straps and black leggings and Bird necklace her bracelet Age: 24 Height: Medium

Shun Kurosaki: *Same hair style*

Blue and green undershirt under a Black and White trench coat ( The one he wears in the anime by the way ) blue trainers with red laces and red jeans Age: 27 Height: Tall

Satsuki ( don't know if it means serena just imagine it k but it does mean swamp or shore early moon or month or just moon or month ) *Side ponytail hip length*

outfit: Short-Skirted dark blue and light Purple Dress with diamonds embedded into the skirt Pink and Purple strap Heels with her bracelet and blood red leggings Age: 26 Height: Medium

Yuki Sakaki: ( Girl ) Short Red and blue hair Purple skirt blue T-shirt blue heel boots age: 14 Height: Medium Deck style: Animal And Contact Fusion,Pendulum Deck name: Brotherhood Animals or Vicious Animals

Takehiko Sakaki: ( Boy ) Short red hair Green T-Shirt with Red Jumper over it blue Shorts Yellow trainers Blue laces Age: 14 Height: Medium Deck style: Machine-Earth Xyz,Synchro,Pendulum Deck name: Beasts Roar or Fire Arms

Hikari Blades: ( Girl ) Long Blue Hair tied into a Ponytail White shorts blue T-shirt Blue boots Black knee socks Deck style: Angel Synchro,Xyz,Pendulum Deck name: Sky strike or sky barracade Age: 15 Height: Medium

Drew Blades: Black short hair White and pink striped Tank top bright red Trainers with white socks Age: 16 Height: Tall Deck style: Dragon Xyz,Synchro,Pendulum Deck name: Dragon dive or Dragon den

Rebecca black: ( girl ) Long black curled hair baby blue T-shirt Baby blue skirt Pink Flat pumps Age: 15 Deck style: pixie Xyz,Synchro,Fusion,Pendulum Deck name: Pixie strike or Pixie Shield

Drise Black: ( Boy ) Black tank top black trainers short purple hair Age: 17 Deck style: Ghosts Xyz,Pendulum,Fusion Deck name: Haunted hallway or Haunted Mansion

Emerald Kurosaki: ( Girl ) Long dark green teal hair Dark purple shirt pitch black shorts light purple boots Age: 18 Deck style: Raidraptors Xyz,Pendulum

Angie Kurosaki: ( Boy ) Blue teal short hair purple Shirt under a Sleevles Black jacket Black shorts black shoes with purple socks Deck style: Rythme bird Xyz,Pendulum

Sakaki mansion

Bladers mansion

Black's mansion

Kurosaki mansion

Venom's mansion

Yuki has a crush on Drise

Emerald has a crush on Drew

Takehiko has a crush on Hikari

Angie has a crush on Yuki

Rebecca has a crush on Angie

Drise has a crush on Yuki


	2. chapter 2

chapter 2: Drise vs Yuki

Yuki was in LID with her friends and her crush she was currently looking for someone to duel but Drise her crush was the only one free he wanted to duel his crush so they started and both shouted

"DUEL"

Drise LP 4000 Yuki LP 4000

Yuki began "I play the Spell card: Spirit tamer's cry to be able to summon from my deck Spirit beast: Uki whale" A Whale who was fully Purple with bits of white and black Appeared in front of Yuki Spirit beast: Uki whale Level 3 Water/Beast/Effect Atk: 1200 Def: 2300 ( Defense mode ) "then i summon Spirit Beast Tamer: Ella the fire tamer Level 3 Fire/Warrior/Effect Atk: 1000 Def: 1500 ( Attack mode ) now for the big entrance" Yuki grabbed the cards and threw them in the air she closed her hands just like her mother does when she fusion summons but this was diffrent "Now gather the courage and ride into battle and protect your tribe i contact Fusion summon Spirit Beast rider: Oni Whale Level 5 Light/Beast/Fusion/Effect Atk: 2300 Def: 2900 ( Defense mode ) Magically Ella the fire tamer and Uki whale appeared in the graveyard And a Giant whale with Black metal armour on the fins,Body,Belly and Head appeared in front of Yuki but it was red and Ella was riding it

now i set two cards face down and end my turn" ( hand 1 ) Drise was proud of his crush but he was going to win never the less "I draw i play the spell: Haunted Bedroom now i can summon up to four of below monsters from my deck so i summon Ghostrick: Yuuki oni and Wacky Ghost fox Ghostrick: Yuuki oni Level 3 Dark/Spellcaster/Effect Atk: 1000 Def: 1000 ( Attack mode ) Wacky Ghost fox Level 3 Dark/Beast/Effect Atk: 800 Def: 300 ( Attack mode ) Now i overlay my two Level 3 monsters to build the overlay network now Haunted houses become even scarier now Haunt the field i Xyz summon appear Rank 3 Ghostrick: Alucard Dark/Spellcaster/Xyz/Effect Atk: 1800 Def: 1800 overlay units: 2 ( Attack mode ) a ghost dressed in a red suit and a black cape attached to his shoulders appeared in front of Drise

Now continuing with my turn i set three cards face down i end my turn" ( Hand 2 ) Yuki began "i draw ( Hand 2 ) i play the trap: Spirit crash to summon From my deck Spirit hunter: Forest the Man of Grass Beasts Level 4 Light/Warrior/Effect Atk: 1200 Def: 1200 ( Attack mode ) now i play the spell: Beast horizen to rise my monsters defense untill the end of my turn so i rise spirit Beast rider: Oni Whale Def: 2900-3600 now i can summon Spirit Hunter: Blaze The Lady of fire Beasts when another Spirit hunter is on the field now Yuki Grabbed Forest and Blaze and threw them into the air now continue to Hunt bad Beasts And Pray to calm them now run into battle i contact Fusion summon Grass and Fire Beast hunter chief: Duvak the Chief of Grass and fire Beasts Level 5 Light/Warrior/Fusion/Effect Atk: 2200 Def: 2100 ( Attack mode )

a man in wolf,tiger and lion pelt armour and snow boots with a wolf fang necklace and a Snow bear hat with a staff with a robin on it appeard before Yuki Now i end my turn" ( Hand 0 ) Spirit Beast rider: Oni Whale Def: 3600-2900 Drise continued "I draw ( Hand 3 ) now i summon Fake Ghost Level 2 Dark/Spellcaster/Effect Atk: 0 Def: 0 ( Attack mode ) when he's on the field i can summon Holagram ghost Level 1 Dark/Spellcaster/Effect Atk: 100 Def: 0 ( Defense mode ) two ghosts appeared in front of Drise one was a human with a white sheet over there head two big googly eyes and a fake smile badly drawn the second was a floating projecter with a holagram of a ghost if a women but not making fake noises when she's on the field i can change one monsters level to her's so now i choose Fake ghost Level 2-1 now i overlay my two Level one monsters to build my Overlay network now appear and try to scare people away i Xyz summon Rank 1 Bad Ghost: Rose Dark/Spellcaster/Xyz/Effect Atk: 1000 Def: 1000 ( Attack mode ) i end my turn ( Hand 1 )

Yuki continued " i draw ( Hand 1 ) i play my trap: Spirit War to re-summon Spirit Hunter: Blaze the Lady of fire Beasts Level 3 Fire/Warrior/Effect Atk: 1300 Def: 1200 ( Attack mode ) now i play the Spell: Spirit Run to get one spell from my graveyard so i choose Beast Horizen To be continued...


End file.
